edgewaterfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Edgewater Falls
"Welcome to Edgewater Falls" is the first episode of Season 1 in Edgewater Falls. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis On the third anniversary of Ella Howard's death, her five friends, Ashton, Madison, Marilyn, Andi, & Joe visit her mansion to pay respects for her. But, when Ashton snoops on Ella's emails, he starts to question whether or not his dead girlfriend really is dead. Episode Summary The episode starts off with a shot off the TV, which is playing the news. The news reporter starts informing everyone that "today is the third anniversary of the tragic death of Ella Howard". Andi glances at Ashton, and quickly shuts off the TV, hoping that Ashton didn't hear the news reporter. She looks at her other friends, which are all doing something different. Joe is reading a book, and beside him is Madison, who is trying to get his attention. On the armrest is Marilyn, who is trying to get comfortable while doing homework. And, on the floor is Ashton, who is doing nothing but looking sad. Andi tries to get their attention, and fails because nobody looked once at her. She tries again, only to fail once more. She throws a remote at Joe, which he clearly finds hurtful, and asks what she wants. Andi scratches her palms, and asks if they should go to Ella's mansion to "pay respects", because they never went to her funeral. Joe argues with this and says that the reason they didn't go to Ella's funeral was because the family still thinks that "we were in on it". Madison rolls her eyes, and argues with that statement after saying that "they should still pay respects". Ashton agrees, and says that they would be "terrible people if they didn't go". Andi smiles, and looks at Marilyn, who hasn't said anything. Marilyn looks up, and nods, not wanting to be part of an argument. Joe scoffs, asking about the family. Andi explains that the family is in Brooklyn and won't be back until next week. The gang, leaving out Joe, head out of the house. Joe scoffs, and decides to go as well. After the opening theme, the gang is shown inside of Ella's mansion. Andi heads toward the back of the main entrance, which holds a memorial dedicated to Ella. She sees a lighter, and lights the candles next to her Ella's plaque. Marilyn holds up a picture frame of the 5 with Ella. The picture shows Ella smiling in the middle, and on the right of her is Ashton, which is hugging her. Behind Ashton is Joe, which clearly doesn't want to be in the same picture as Ella. On the right of Ella is Andi, which is smiling at the camera. Behind them is Marilyn & Madison, who are very excited to take the picture. Marilyn asked them if they remember the time they took the picture, and they all reply "yes". Andi continues respecting Ella, and so do the rest of them. Joe is basically forced to, even though he doesn't want to. Marilyn leaves the picture on the counter, and Ashton looks at it. He has a flashback, on the day Ella died. The flashback shows Ella & Ashton dancing at the party, except Ella doesn't look very well. Ashton asks if she's okay, and she replies "no". She helps her out of the dance floor, and asks her again. She still replies that she isn't. She asks him about the drink she gave her, and he asks "What about it?". She tells him that the drink isn't agreeing with her, and Ashton says that her drink had nothing wrong with it. They start arguing, and Ella falls on the floor. Ella dies in front of Ashton. Ashton runs up the stairs when they aren't looking, and runs into Ella's room. Everything looks the same, but the thing that strikes his eye is that the laptop is on. Ashton runs over to it and snoops on it. He sees that the laptop is opened to her email, and he snoops through them. He clicks on the first one, and sees that the latest reply was 5 HOURS AGO. He looks at more, and he sees that they were all replied to recently. Joe walks in, and tells Ashton that they're leaving. Ashton explains that Ella might not be dead. Joe doesn't believe this, and explains to Ashton that Ella is dead. Ashton gets mad at him, and Joe leaves the room. Ashton takes pictures of the emails, and leaves the room. The episode ends with Ashton in his room, looking through the pictures of the emails, telling himself that "Ella isn't dead!". Cast ''''''Trivia *The episode will be aired on The Wiki Channel. *This is the pilot episode of the show. *All of the characters are featured. Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes